


Enjoying the View

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wasn't expecting you to get here so early."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the View

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Teen Wolf Bingo](http://teen-wolf-bingo.tumblr.com/) prompt: "I wasn't expecting you to get here so early."

The door to the loft opened and Cora paused, mid pull-up, to see Lydia walking through the door. The woman walked towards her, making no attempt to hide how her eyes were running down Cora’s body. Cora smiled at her and continued her pull-ups; she only had ten more to go to reach her goal. 

“I wasn't expecting you to get here so early,” Cora said, holding her chin above the bar for a few seconds before letting herself back down again. “I thought that I would get a work out in before our date tonight.”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Lydia said, sitting on the couch, eyes wandering again. They landed on Cora’s abs and Lydia bit her bottom lip, staring for a couple of seconds before speaking again. “I’m quite enjoying the view.”

“You should join me some time.”

“If I joined you, I can guarantee that the only work out that will be happening is one involving a bed.”

Cora laughed and let go of the bar, landing gracefully on her feet and grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat away. “Well, a workout is a workout, no matter what kind it is. Mind if I shower first?”

Lydia kicked off her heels and stood up. “Mind if I join you?”


End file.
